


Step To The Side

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It is the Host Club's sacred duty to make every girl happy... Or so Tamaki says. And Haruhi is definitely a girl.If Haruhi likes Tamaki, then Kyoya is more than willing to step aside and let her have him. Because Tamaki likes her...Right?





	Step To The Side

Kyoya sees love in Tamaki's eyes, and it kills him.

He sees love in Haruhi's eyes, and it kills him further.

But he's fine with it.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi speaks. Kyoya looks up from his laptop.

"Yes?"

"Do you..."

She trails off, doesn't finish. But he knows what she wants to ask as her eyes land on an oblivious Tamaki across the room.

"Yes. But you need not worry - I won't get in your way."

She blinks.

"What?"

"You were going to ask about my feelings for Tamaki, right?"

"W-well, uh, yeah, but..." She flounders. "I wasn't asking you to get out of my way. I might like him but I'm not so selfish as to ask something like that."

"And I am not so selfish as to keep him to myself. I know he doesn't hold romantic feelings for me, Haruhi, and I won't pretend he does. He's all yours."

He goes back to typing on his computer. Haruhi walks away.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya are, as always, the last two in the room. Kyoya is doing financial work for the club. Tamaki is keeping Kyoya company.

"You ever think about getting married, Kyoya?" Tamaki eventually asks, bored with the silence.

"I do. I imagine my father will choose a woman for me any day now," Kyoya responds with practiced ease.

Tamaki sits up, stares from across the room. Kyoya does not notice.

Tamaki leaves without another word. Kyoya notices.

* * *

"You can't call the boss an idiot all the time," Hikaru notes one day.

"You're no better," Kaoru agrees.

The two run off in perfect sync, with Kyoya gawking after them in as much confusion as he's willing to show on his face.

He dismisses it.

* * *

"How come you think he likes me?" Haruhi asks him one day.

"I see it in his eyes. He's in love."

"And he's looking at me when you see this love?"

Kyoya looks up from his computer.

"What are you trying to say?"

Haruhi shakes her head, a wry smile on her lips. "Nothing."

She walks away again.

* * *

Tamaki's staring at him. Kyoya can feel it. "Why are you staring at me?" he asks, continuing to type.

"I'm waiting for you to look back."

Kyoya sighs, and looks up.

...There's the love.

And he's definitely not looking at Haruhi.

...But it means nothing. He's probably just thinking about her.

"Would you ever like to get married? For love, and not for status?" Tamaki asks, interrupting Kyoya's thoughts.

"I would," he admits, going back to his computer.

"Who?"

Kyoya does not answer that. Does not want to.

"I know who I'd like to marry," Tamaki says lightly.

"Haruhi?"

" _...What?!_ "

The sudden shriek makes Kyoya jump a little. He looks over to see a genuinely frazzled Tamaki - and not in the way that he gets when Haruhi dismisses him. He looks genuinely panicked.

"Kyoya, don't tell me you think I still like her!"

"Still?"

"I liked her for a bit," Tamaki admits. "But I... I figured something out. I'd rather be with someone who'll make me happy. Someone who I can do that with, too. Haruhi seems like she wouldn't care much, and anything I'd try to do, she'd turn down. It wouldn't work out well."

Kyoya raises an eyebrow. "So?"

"There's someone else I like now. He's smart, and cool, and calm, and he's been there for me since middle school." A smile touches Tamaki's lips. "And I think he likes me, too. I've just been blind to it until a few weeks ago."

Kyoya stares. He adjusts his glasses, forcing himself to stay calm. "So, we're not even dating yet, and you're already talking of marriage?"

"Kyoya! You're supposed to say you like me too, and you're supposed to kiss me and-"

Kyoya chuckles softly, and stands. He walks over to the still ranting Host King, and kisses him on the cheek. "I like you too."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
